User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Current Wiki Issues (07/18/14)
Hello. This is an admin blog, by me Kuzon, confronting some current issues on the wiki. Freezing-Soul (Goten) and NeoCatastrophe (TOAA/Tenchi) were recently promoted to administrators. Ok, one, is main page jobs. I have heard they are irrelevant. Yes, I have not done mine. The reason (my philosophy) they have not been getting done is because we see no reason. RP of the Week for example, there are only so many RPers on the wiki. We would begin reusing the same users, same for User of the Week. Fanon of the week for example, there are a limited number of fanons, so we would begin reusing them eventually. Me and the other admins will think of what to do about them (the main page would look boring without dem tho). Two, is RP organization. I don't mean dates and stuff, we already have that system. I mean, page organization. I noticed on several character pages, that they say "this is the main char of ", even though that user has another character saying the same thing. I noticed RP battles and stuff aren't always recorded. I am proposing the idea of making that a RULE requirement, to include arcs and RP battles on character pages they are in (not casual RPs, that'd be stupid). This is for organization. For example, If a character named John fought Bob, and it had the battle mentioned on John's page, it would have to be on Bob's as well. If they were in an arc, it'd have to be mentioned on their pages. Very basic and easy.There shouldn't be problems with this, but I am sure there will be eventually. Three, is RP universe. The universe is being transitioned from OP to de-OP. For example, most people see Lookout and its characters as 100,000,000x the power of Gogeta, even the weakest ones. That is bullcrap. Yes, some characters are that OP and they are allowed to be, but since early June, I am helping and I believe the RP universe is becoming more unique and better. Users have brought up the idea of a "new universe". Yes, that would be cool, but this wiki is already made into this universe. It will not be replaced any time soon. Having two universes wouldn't make sense as well. I understand the users that want a new universe. But I believe we can make a NEW universe out of the one we already have. Kuzon IV, for example, could be killed by SSJ4 Gogeta quite easily. I know users want a clean slate. I have an idea. Make another wiki, and have it be a SPINOFF or ALTERNATE VERSION of Lookout's RP universe. A new slate. This is the mainland wiki and won't be changing any time soon. Four, is the admin listing. The current admins are: --TheGreatKuzon! (Bcrat/Admin) --Imperial Wyrm, NeoCatastrophe & Freezing-Soul (Admins) There are no plans to promote new bureaucrats. Me and Zion are the only bcrats and if I go insane or something, Zion will be the wiki's savior. And if a new admin needs elected, I can promote them. There is really no need for more than 2 bcrats on a wiki (unless it is a super huge wiki like dbw or something). Five, is rules. Like I explained above, the RP universe may have new ones soon. IF YOU HAVE ANY DRAGON BALL SETS, IT IS REQUIRED YOU PUT THEM ON THE DB LISTING (link in navi). Yes, I know this sort of blocks creativity (ex. creating DBs that can grant infinite wishes at once), but there must be some restrictions, sorry. Rule enforcement has also become a problem. The wiki does not have a large problem in this, but I am just bringing this up because it caught my eye. The wiki is currently in good times, let's try to keep it this way, please, for at least 2 months (we luckily dodged the bad luck of June this year). There are some users who wish to start arguments and be skeptical about everything, which puts down our efforts. If you have a problem, TRY to help yourself before relying on the admins to fix it all for you. Wikis are ran by users, all users, not just admins. They are just maintained/enforced by admins. Six, is getting things done in RP. The LookoutCup! is a PERFECT example. It was supposed to be in May but we got lazy and it will now be done in July (read my forum plz I made today). RP events should not be post poned that long, and I will not try harder to have them hosted during a specific time (exact dates don't work tho). ---- That is mainly all I have to bring up. Please be logical and be peaceful. I am sure I pissed someone off with this blog somewhere, and he will cuss me out later and insult me, but I am asking to please refrain if you can. Hurting the wiki's confidence and self-esteem will help NOTHING. It will just make the users feel bad and not want to do anything anymore. Thank you. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 17:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC)